Contentment and Purity
by finalfantasyrocks
Summary: When Kagome's sister is found to be a demon who was in love with Sesshomaru, things start to get hectic. When Naraku gets a hold of her, things only get worse. Chapter 5 up!
1. Default Chapter

Contentment and Purity

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! OR ANYONE ELSE! I don't own Trunks either!

Me: Hi all! It's from the one who brought you…uhh… A Saiyan Sister: Vegeta's Past Revealed!

Trunks: And?

Me: HELLO! Wrong category! (Trunks leaves) Ok… (checks casting list) Where's Inuyasha…?

Kagome: He didn't want to come.

Me: Curses! Has anyone seen him?

Shippou: He was going to fight with Sesshoumaru again. Said something about revenge.

Me: Yay. Here's the first chapter while we go searching.

Chapter 1: A Not-So-Normal Day

I stood on the porch outside my front door listening to a song in Russian. It was completely foreign, and I could understand almost two lines. I was just a normal teenager, thirteen for only 6 months. That is, I was normal except for the fact that I hated everything girly.

I was hated by most girls my age for my intelligence. I also despised make-up and other things that made teenage girls set in their own category of life. I hung out with guys as they played bottle cap hockey and played video games whenever I could get my hands on a new game. However, I still considered the phone my best friend.

So, what was so special about me or my family? My older sister, Kagome, and little brother, Sota, could tell you everything. Apart from a half-dog-demon guy and a few others that traveled between our era and theirs, which was a few hundred years ago, everything was just normal. That was when we found out my heritage.

"Sota! Give it back!" I chased my little brother around the room. He had stolen my calculator, which my math homework coincidentally revolved around. "Mr. Russell will have my head if you don't give me that!"

"Come get it!" What a loser Kagome and I had for a little brother. Sota was literally sprinting around the room. In the few hours that we waited for Kagome to get home, Sota and I would end up in huge arguments, mostly with no point whatsoever. "If you're so smart, what's 5x250?"

I thought for a moment. 5x25 was 125... Add one zero… "One thousand, two hundred fifty! Now give it!"

"You win…" The brat trudged over and laid the calculator in my hands. I rushed back to my work, brown hair waving behind me. I sat in front of my math book just as Kagome walked in the door

"What's up, Kag?" My sister set her stuff down at the door. She slipped her shoes off and looked over at me. Her face showed slight anger. There was only one thing that could aggravate her that much.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, Inuyasha trailed in my sister's wake. He, too, looked annoyed. "Hi Inuyasha! We never see you anymore! Why don't you ever…come…over…?" At Kagome's glare, I barely finished my sentence. As Inuyasha began to answer me, Kagome bellowed the infamous word.

"SIT!" Inuyasha fell onto the floor. Soon both Kagome and Inuyasha had erupted into incessant screaming. It was oddly pointless. When the doorbell rang I ran to the door.

"Hi Josh!" I yelled when I saw who it was. The eighth grader I'd had a crush on all year had finally asked me out. "One second, okay? You-" I was about to invite him in when I remembered Inuyasha. "If you come in, DO NOT freak out, okay?"

He nodded. "What is it, 'D's and below?' Is your dog a vampire?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point. There's someone you might not want to meet…"

Screams erupted from the other room. Josh and I sprinted for it, fearing something bad had happened. Instead I saw that, in his anger, Inuyasha had accidentally slashed a picture with his claws. It was Kagome's favorite picture, and, incidentally, she was now preparing to rip his head off.

"INUYASHA! HOW COULD YOU? I LOVED THAT PICTURE! YOU ARE SO DEAD! YOU'LL BE SO DEAD THAT KIKYO'S SOUL STEALERS WON'T BE ABLE TO REVIVE YOU!"

"I didn't mean to! Besides, it was a stupid picture anyway!"

"He-he has… dog ears…" I turned from the argument to Josh, who stared with pure shock. "This is worse than.. Than Harry's stupid math questions… Is this.. A joke?"

"Um… Yeah, about that… He's Inuyasha, a half-dog demon. This is Kagome, and Sota. Everyone, this is Josh."

Kagome turned to us. "Oh, so he's the cute one? You were right, he is cute!"

I glanced over to see Josh blushing. (lol if anyone who knows him, although I hope he is NOT reading this, can see him doing that, let me know!) I began to turn a little red myself before looking away.

"Umm, Kagome?" I quickly changed the subject. My hand lifted and I forced a finger to point at Inuyasha, who was trying to quietly slip away. "Weren't you going to kill him?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks a lot." I watched my sister turn and speed after the sprinting demon. He was powerless against her, however, and was soon at Kagome's mercy. Josh turned to me.

"Shall we?" I nodded and we headed for the door. This would be an odd date.


	2. If This Is How Dates Always Go

Contentment and Purity

Me: Oh yeah! Chapter 2! I'm so good!

Inuyasha: Sure.

Me: We've been looking all over for you! Where've you been!

Inuyasha: With Sango and Miroku.

Me: Oh? They weren't here…? Oh well. They soon will be! Once their cue comes on! Let's roll chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: If This is How Dates Always Go…

Josh and I headed out the door and onto the sidewalk. I had no idea where we were going, but I didn't really care. There was no reason to really care about anything right now.

The sun was beginning to set by this time. It was the best sunset all year. There were no clouds to cover the orange ball of light, and the reddish-orange hues were spread across the sky like a canvas.

I heard something that caused me to stop walking. It was sort of like a squeak. Josh noticed this and looked over, uttering the first words heard all night.

"Something wrong?" I nodded and turned around. There were some people headed our way. Two, in fact, and a little cat was perched on one of their shoulders. It took me a second to notice that the animal had two tails.

I shivered. A cat with two tails! Was the world visibly corrupted or what! I blinked a few times to make sure I was seeing right. A woman with a cat on her shoulder- what weird clothes!- and a man carrying a staff with a bunch of rings attached.

Josh turned to face the same way as me. He saw the approaching people and shrugged "They aren't following us. If they are… Well, who cares?"

"I care." I retorted. I grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him along with me as I walked the opposite way. "Let's go somewhere. Maybe they'll lose sight of us!"

Josh tried to twist his arm free. He barely pulled, and my muscles were strained as I tried to keep hold of his arm. When he finally got free, he contemplated my sentence. "You're getting hyper… again."

"Be quiet. Wanna see if we can meet Kayla, or Kevin, or JP? Maybe I can call them… Do you have Kevin's phone number?"

I felt something pull the back of my shirt. I faced the person who had done so, and, to my surprise, the two 'stalkers' were behind me. They didn't look so mean; sure, they looked weird, but not mean.

"Hello. Are you Akaya?" I nodded, creeping behind Josh for both protection and ease of mind. He just stood there, not seeming to care what happened. The both of us, however, kept our eyes on the two. Josh kept his on the man, and I held mine on the woman.

"I'm Sango. Sorry for sneaking up on you. Inuyasha told us to come for you." The woman, Sango, continued. "He told us that his brother had said something about you. Then again, how would Sesshomaru know about you? You're in Kagome's era…"

She began to think silently. The silence was sustained by all of us, and was only broken by the man whispering in Sango's ear. She slapped him and whispered something back. He nodded and faced us.

"I'm Miroku." He held out his left hand, as if expecting Josh to shake it. However, Josh's hands were currently being occupied by mine, as I had grabbed them to stop my shaking. Meeting new people was never my best trait.

"Well, we were told to bring you back… so…" Sango turned and beckoned us to follow. I stood still, frozen in nervousnessfor being near these people. Josh began to walk, pulling me along with him.

"Are you shy?" A voice next to my ear made me release Josh's hands and turn to face the person. There stood Miroku, looking calm and oddly reassuring. "You needn't be shy around me."

I looked over to see Josh slowing down, attempting to listen to the conversation undetected. He was being extremely smart. Before I knew it, my hands were in Miroku's, and Josh was all over him, along with Sango as backup.

* * *

When we finally got back to my house, Josh had Miroku on the ropes. He looked so beaten that it seemed no hospital could heal him. Sango said it would only be a little while before the monk was fully healed and ready to take on demons.

Josh stuck around a little longer to ensure that Miroku would keep his hands to himself. Sango said that she would protect all those that needed it when around him, and Inuyasha was too busy laughing at the monk to pay attention. Kagome got right to the point, and sat everyone down in the front room.

"How did you guys get through the well? I though only Inuyasha and I could." My sister looked mildly confused.

"We hopped in after Inuyasha. It was weird, traveling between worlds." I looked over to see a little kid with fox ears and a tail. I was momentarily stunned by his appearance, but recovered quickly, as I had when I first saw Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru said something about you." I turned to Inuyasha, who had been sitting quietly after his laughing attack. Everyone else looked at him too, curious to find out what he had to say.

"He said you're the reincarnation of his old girlfriend, Rekaiu."


	3. Transformation and Remembrance

Contentment and Purity

Me: Help! Math test coming up! I forgot how to find the volume of prisms!

Inuyasha: Okay… I really know what that is.

Kagome: Inuyasha, SIT!

Inuyasha: Ouch. Whadja do that for?

Everyone laughs at Inuyasha

Me: Anyone else surprised about the end of the last chapter? It just popped into my head after I was done toying with Miroku. I hope Josh never reads this!

Josh: stares at screen Who the heck wrote this? Oh well. Now I'll go read or something. Oh, there's my manga!

Me: Avoided that one. Here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Transformation and Remembrance

"A reincarnation?" I barely knew what that word meant. Everyone sat and stared at me. Inuyasha pondered for a second, then began to speak again.

"Something like that. Or maybe it was that you are one of the walking dead? But how's that possible? Could you have been revived between worlds?"

"It could happen." Miroku stepped in. "You never know anymore. Isn't there more of a chance of reincarnation than that of being revived from the dead? Besides, she looks nothing like a demon."

"I know one thing." Kagome stood up and looked as if she was the most important person in the room. "Akaya's going to fight with us."

The entire room went still. The silence was broken only by a small whimper from Kilala, begging Sango for attention. Shippo coughed, and the rest of us looked awestruck. Josh, who was still in the room, uttered a small "Reincarnation?" before passing out.

The rest of the afternoon was spent discussing possible scenarios of battle and other ways to protect myself from harm in the Feudal Era. We revived Josh after a while, and he solely claimed to have fallen asleep instead of passing out. Kagome prepared to travel through the well once again, and I followed close behind as we crossed between eras.

* * *

All of us barely fit in the well. Perhaps it was because of Kilala's untimely transformation, but it was hard to breathe when Inuyasha's hair was in my face. Our group managed to scramble out of the well somehow, and we found ourselves face to face with Sesshomaru.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha didn't sound particularly excited about seeing his brother. Apparently the older sibling returned the feeling. He ignored his younger brother and turned to me.

"You are the one I spoke of?" Seeing no reaction from me, the demon continued. "When you disappeared that day, Rekaiu, I was worried. You had always followed me before then, driving me crazy with your hyperactivity."

"I'm not sure if I am the person you're talking about, sir." I stated, hoping to veer somehow off of the subject, or at least find out more about this person. "When did this Rekaiu girl go missing? What happened right before?"

"It was several years ago. 11 years, I think. Some humans had shot Rekaiu with an arrow which held a certain concoction harmful to dog demons. She escaped with only a taste of it, but it had its effect.

"Rekaiu slowly turned into a mortal. After fully transforming, someone was said to have kidnapped her instead of their original target and throwing her down a well. From there she supposedly traveled between eras and joined a human family. Rekaiu may have aged back to a small child in order to blend with her new home."

"I do remember some disturbance the night Akaya came." Kagome made herself known to the group, who had been ignoring each other to listen in on the conversation. "There was a little girl on our doorstep, about 2 years old. She had been looking for a man who my parents guessed must've been her father. Boy, did we guess wrong!"

"I… I'm not really me, then?" I said, attempting to get my facts straight. "I mean, I'm not who I thought I was? I'm… a demon."

At this moment, pain shot through my hands. I screamed as my fingernails grew longer and claws formed. My teeth shaped themselves into sharp fangs, and my ears became furry and pointed, and shifted to the top of my head.

The pain stopped suddenly. Everyone was looking at me as if I were the weirdest thing in the world, excluding Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, who were only slightly appalled. I surveyed my hands and was amazed at my changes.

"Sesshy!" I cried, not really knowing I had done so. A pang of familiarity enveloped me and I ran up to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha grabbed the back of my shirt before I could get to him, however, and I fell backwards onto the ground.

"Hands off, half-breed." I stood and glared at the one who had stopped me. "I have a right to see Sesshy. You can't stop me, you weak runt."

"We'll see about that!" Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsaiga, and it soon turned into a demon-versus-sword fight. Sesshomaru hopped in with the Tensaiga in an attempt to stop the fight, but only Kagome could calm Inuyasha down.

"SIT BOY! Don't kill anybody! We've only been here for 15 minutes!" She screeched at him. He immediately fell to the ground. I ran over to Sesshy and hid behind him, not knowing that I had also sprouted a tail.

Sango and Miroku had taken a seat below a tree and watched everything play out in silence. Miroku had now come to stand by Kagome's side, followed by Shippo. "I guess you're not really Kagome's sister then? Akay-Rekai- What do we call you now?"

"Rekaiu. And, I'm sorry, Kagome, but I've found my true home now. My home is here, with Sesshy. At least, it will be when I start to annoy him again!"

Sesshomaru's face had a happy expression on it. (that may seem hard to believe) He sighed. "I thought you were past the annoying stage of life."

"Are you kidding? I'm only getting started!"


	4. Fitting In

Contentment and Purity

Me: Hey look! I'm back! And I got… no more reviews…

Inuyasha: Serves ya right!

Me: What did I do?

Inuyasha: You made the main character go with my brother! Did you have to bring him into this!

Me: Whatever. Miroku, please do the disclaimer.

Miroku: She doesn't own Inuyasha. Meaning she doesn't own any of the characters, much less the show. Now, let's start the chapter!

Chapter 4: Fitting In

"Come, Rekaiu." Sesshoumaru ordered. I nodded, but ran over to Kagome. I gave her a hug and threw around a whole bunch of apologies.

"Sorry Kagome! I'm so sorry! I didn't know I was a demon! Please tell everyone that I'm sorry and that I love them. And tell Mr. Russell that he is the coolest teacher ever. He's the only teacher who you can tell of my demon traits." My former sister nodded. We hugged once more, and I left to join Sesshomaru.

I caught up to him a few minutes later. He was being followed by someone familiar. A short little green guy with a staff. He looked up at me in surprise. He recognized me as well.

"Jaken. I see you are still hopelessly following Sesshy around. Don't you ever give up? You can't do anything to help him. All you ever do is just walk around and make yourself a nuisance." He glared at me in return. I looked over to the other follower.

"Sesshy!" I pulled his sleeve, causing him to stop walking. He looked at me and followed my gaze. "There's a human girl following you around! You know that, don't you?"

The girl pouted and looked up at me. "My name is Rin. Lord Sesshomaru lets me follow him! I'm quiet most of the time and I'm polite! Am I right, Lord Sesshomaru?"

I saw him nod and I just stared at him. "But-I thought that-you didn't-like humans?" I was even more confused than earlier. The Lord of the Western Lands was letting a human girl follow him around? He might as well have given Inuyasha some candy!

"Then, if you changed that much… are you still fighting with Inuyasha?" Seeing him flinch slightly, I knew I had said the wrong thing. He continued walking, completely ignoring the rest of us.

* * *

Sango and Miroku just sat back, not surprised in the least by the scene in front of them. Inuyasha was chasing Shippo, and Kilala was playing with a butterfly. Kagome was getting annoyed.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Sango sighed. It was too routine. At least things were different with Kagome's sister around. Who would've known that she was a demon anyway?

Miroku made his move. Sango slapped him harder than ever to get all the frustration out of her system, and slowly walked away. Inuyasha noticed and looked up from his spot on the ground.

"What's her problem?" Seeing everyone shrug, the half-demon looked over to Miroku. The monk was watching Sango stalk away. "Miroku, what'd you do to her? I've never seen her that angry."

"I did nothing. Nothing more than usual."

"Maybe that's the problem." Kagome chimed in. Seeing the weird looks everyone gave her, she knew that they didn't understand, especially Inuyasha, who looked dumbfounded. "Umm… perhaps you should take a different approach? Flowers… not hitting on random girls…"

"They aren't random!" Miroku attempted to defend himself. "They are the most beautiful-"

"Stop right there!" Kagome cut him off. "If you like Sango so much, than she must be the most beautiful in your eyes, right?"

"She is! Of course!"

"Than stop doting on other women's looks! Think about it! It's the only way to prove that you really love her!"

Inuyasha just sat there. His mouth hung wide open. The realization had just occurred to him. "Miroku loves Sango!"

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! I'm hungry! May I go look for some food?" Rin yelled from the back of Sesshomaru's dragon. Jaken began to lecture her on the fact that there was no time. Sesshy denied that and granted the girl permission to search for food. He ordered Jaken to go along with her.

Now that we were alone, the silence surprised me. It was eerily quiet, as the entire day had been, if you didn't count Rin's questions. The smallest sounds sent my ears into twitching fits. Eventually, Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"This is odd." He muttered, staring up at the moonlit sky. "Is this how my brother felt when that priestess was revived?"

Unsure of what he was talking about, I walked over to him. "Sesshy," I inquired. "What priestess are you talking about? Kagome has always been in her era until recently. There was another priestess in love with your brother?"

He nodded, eyes transfixed on the moon. "She was resurrected from death by someone who wanted control of her powers. Urasuei, I believe. The priestess's name was Kikyo."

Another memory shot into my head. "Kikyo! I knew her! She tried to kill me once when I attempted to steal the Shikon no Tama! She should've stayed dead! I'll go kill her again myself."

I stood and began to walk away. It wasn't long before I came in contact with a swarm of insects that looked like a mix between a wasp and a bumblebee. I disregarded them, and they followed me as I walked.

"What are you, bee demons!" I shouted. It angered them, and before long, I was being chased by mere bugs. Sesshomaru appeared and knocked them away, frightening the few survivors who turned and fled.

"Rekaiu. That was a stupid move." Sesshy turned to me and stared me in the eyes. "Those were poisonous insects. If the stinger is buried into your skin, you are almost certain to die."

I tried to avoid showing him my fear, knowing he would be angry with me. Instead I heard only a sigh as he grabbed my arm and dragged me along behind him. I was surprised and followed along.

Soon enough, voices echoed throughout the forest. Rin had gotten a few fish out of a nearby river, and was willing to share with us. Although Sesshy refused the offer, he claimed that we had no time to hunt demons and forced me to eat some.

After the meal, I took a walk along the riverbank alone. It was only a little while before I began to get tired. A few human traits still hadn't left my brain, so I fell asleep at the water's edge. I felt something grab me, but I was still half-asleep when I questioned who it was.

I woke up in a cave. The smell of the place gave away the fact that it must've been high in the mountains. I looked around, hoping to find Sesshomaru, maybe even Jaken somewhere in a corner. (lol caves don't usually have corners!) Instead I found a demon who looked extremely happy to see me awake.

"Who the heck're you!" I yelled, hoping to wipe the stupid smirk off of his face. "Where's Sesshomaru? Furthermore, where am I?"

The demon laughed. "You really want to know who I am? I am the one who sent the poisonous insects after you. I was hoping they would bring you to me, but you had help from an unexpected source.

"No matter. I will have control over you. The jewel shards that you harbor will also be mine. As for Sesshomaru… the Lord of the Western Lands. I'd love to see him beg on his hands and knees to get you back. I'll keep you at least that long.

"You are atop a small mountain, as I see you've noticed. The air here is pure, so the dead have trouble approaching, as do several weak-minded demons. I'm not surprised that you survived.

"Now, let's get started. Come here." My body moved on its own over to the demon. I couldn't lift a finger. I was numb all over. It was impossible to fight back.

"Good. Be prepared to forget everything. Not that you really care. At least, you won't." A boy stepped out of the shadows. He looked like a demon slayer. That was when I heard a noise and my mind went blank. My curiosity was replaced with a strong lust to kill. I heard one thing more before blacking out.

"I am your new master, Naraku."


	5. Band of Eight

Contentment and Purity

Me: I'm back with chapter 5! As if anyone cares….

Sango, Kagome, and Shippo: We care!

Everyone else: We don't!

Me: I only have sniff one review! Does anyone care! My Christmas story got this many reviews for chapter one! Fine. The new Naraku thing doesn't mean anything then? Fine. Here's the chapter. BTW… I made it so he made his way onto Mt. Hakurei… Yay! And I hadn't even seen those episodes yet!

Chapter 5: The Band of Eight

I stood from the floor, mind completely blank. My eyes shifted to a demon and a man who wereboth staring at me half-heartedly. My mind thought to strike them, but an order told me otherwise.

"Sit down." I automatically obeyed. "You are my servant now. You will do what I order you to do. That includes killing those you once loved. Understand?"

"Yes sir." I bowed my head, and a finger touched my forehead. A sudden rush of power swept through my body. "Sir… what is this? This… new power?"

"A jewel shard." He answered. "A small shard of the Sacred Jewel. It holds enough power to destroy a village in a matter of minutes.

"This particular shard holds a tremendous amount of power. Not only is it drawn out by your innate powers, but it is the center piece of the jewel. Every demon would kill to get their hands on this one piece, not to mention the others.

"Bankotsu!" My master's shout echoed throughout the spacious cave. A young man with a distinct smell of graveyard soil walked into the chamber. He carried an extremely heavy-looking Banryu on his shoulder.

"What is it, master?" The man stood where he was. It seemed he refused to bow to power. "Is this another one you've brainwashed? What do you want me to do with her?"

"She will join the Band of Seven. She is strong enough, you know."

"But… but… that would make us the Band of Eight!"

"Take her. Demon girl," Naraku requested my attention. "Your new name is Kirakotsu."

* * *

The realization had finally passed for Inuyasha, and Sango had returned after 3 hours of being on her own. The entire group had made it to a nearby village, and Miroku had resisted the urge to confront women. Shippo was attempting to drop hints to Sango about Miroku.

"Hey look! Look over at Miroku! He's ALONE!" The fox demon exclaimed, thinking that he was not being obvious at all. Kilala tilted her head at him and mewed questioningly.

"That's very nice Shippo." Sango replied. "I don't see why it matters whether he is alone or not. Is there something I need to know?"

Shippo's eyes shifted around the room in an attempt to catch someone's attention. Kagome had been listening intently to the whole conversation and called his name to save the conversation from advancing any further. "Look at that! Kagome's calling me!"

Miroku sighed in relief as the fox demon trotted off. Taking this as a hint, Inuyasha claimed to need fresh air as he, too, stepped out of the room. The monk walked over to the demon slayer and sat as close to her as possible.

"Nice try, Miroku." Sango growled as she sensed the monk's closeness. "I'm not in the mood. Don't even try it."

"I was just wondering whether you were alright. The way you stormed off earlier… and that slap actually drew blood. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"It's just nerves. We haven't seen Kohaku in weeks, and he usually would've shown up by now. I need to see him," Here she paused to stop herself from crying. "Even if just for a moment."

"That's understandable." Miroku said, patting her shoulder and resisting the urge to move lower. "It must be hard knowing that the one you tried so hard to protect turned on you like that. It's not his fault. Or yours. Blame it on Naraku. It is technically all because of-"

A noise from the other room cut their conversation short. A yell from Inuyasha sent the two running to join the others. They soon spotted the cause of the half-demon's surprise and fury.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said in his usual tone. "Where is she? I know you have something to do with her disappearance!"

"Whose disappearance!" Inuyasha yelled back. "I haven't kidnapped anybody! I don't know about Miroku, but-"

Sesshomaru suddenly lost interest in his younger brother and moved on to Miroku. "Where is she? Do you know, monk?" As Miroku shook his head, Inuyasha knocked his brother to the ground.

"Who the heck're you talkin' about?"

"Wow, Inuyasha. You really are slow." Kagome chimed in. Seeing Inuyasha's confused look got her angry. "He's talking about Rekaiu you bird-brain!"

"Someone took her away." Sesshomaru suddenly attracted everyone's attention as he began to tell of what happened. "Rin had caught a few fish, and I forced the rest of them to eat. Rekaiu went for a walk along the riverbank. That must be where they caught her!"

Kagome thought for a moment. "She's such a spitfire though! Who would want to kidnap her?"

"Naraku! His insects attacked her earlier. That human boy, the demon slayer," This caught Sango's attention. "He was there too. In the shadows of course. No one else noticed him. He must have grabbed her after stalking her all day!"

With that, Sesshomaru took off. Kagome ordered Inuyasha to follow him, and he reluctantly listened, knowing that he would be 'sat' otherwise. Sango and Miroku also followed, riding on the back of Kilala. Shippo was transported via Inuyasha as well.

* * *

"Bankotsu, sir, I have brought you your friends." A familiar voice spoke the name of my companion. Behind the boy was a group of 4 people who were heavily armed. Bankotsu greeted them happily, and ordered me to go over to him.

"Everyone, this is Kirakotsu. She is the new, eighth member of the Band of Seven. Or, should I say, the Band of Eight. Kirakotsu, this is Suikotsu, Jukotsu is holding the sword, Gukotsu is the machine, and Rinkotsu is the one with the headband."

"Another person?" The one called Jukotsu examined me. "I have one question for you. You'd better answer it, too. What's your special ability? What makes you so unique?"

"I'm extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. I'm not afraid to kill. No second thoughts. I have a question for you, Jukotsu. Are you a guy or a girl?" I shot back, knowing that the person had to answer it.

"Be careful," Bankotsu whispered fiercely into my ear. "The master may not like what you're saying… Watch it, Jukotsu. Don't anger her further. If she becomes too out of control, you sword may not save you."

"Yes, Bankotsu." Jukotsu backed away from preparing to hammer me with another comment. "What about Inuyasha? When will we see him?"

"In a little while, Jukotsu. First, we must entertain ourselves. Hey, kid!" Bankotsu managed to catch Kohaku's attention. "Take this down to that castle."

"What?"

"You're a ninja, aren't you? If not, then what are you?"

"I…uh… I'll take it." With those words, Kohaku ran off towards a distant castle. We waited for a while before closing in on the guards that executed the original Band of Seven.

Soon after, I made my first kill under Naraku's control.


End file.
